SNAP!
by RyokoAxis
Summary: Dumbledore and Voldemort play Exploding Snap and KAROKE!


SNAP! ~*~*~*~*~ Title: SNAP! (incase you didn't catch it the first few times.) Author: TrampyBearRox Summary: Voldemort and Dumbledore meet in a bar. Genre: Parody ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore huffed out of the school. Finally, summer break. Just when he needed it as well. I mean, he thought it was bad last year when Umbridge took over, but now...He couldn't even think of it. Ron and 'that'. No offence to the Malfoys, Albus had nothing against them, but once Ron started dating Draco...Ahh!  
  
Albus apparated into a small bar called Dragon's Den. He looked up at the stage where a small band was attempting to play the muggle band Evanescence's song Taking Over Me. Albus chuckled and headed to the bar.  
  
"Firewhisky, Albus?" The man behind the counter asked. Dumbledore looked up and seen Fudge there. Dumbledore nodded at him and tried to hide a snigger. Albus had been the cause of Fudge's job loss. Arthur Weasley now had the job of Minister and he deserved it most. Albus looked up at the clock. 8:47p.m. He was late.  
  
"That'll be 2 sickles, Albus." Dumbledore slid the money across the counter when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Voldemort. He was a little worse for wear. His robes were torn, his skin was pale, his left eye was bruised.  
  
"You're late." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Sorry, I had to take care of Avery, if you know what I mean." Voldemort sat down beside Albus. "Butterbeer, Fudge."  
  
"You can do better, Tom. Get him a firewhisky." Dumbledore snapped as he pulled a package of Exploding Snap cards out. Fudge nodded and headed off to get some more firewhisky.  
  
"So, how was your year, Albus?" Voldemort asked as he retrieved the cards Dumbledore had passed him.  
  
"Awful. Simply awful. What has it come to when Weasley is dating Malfoy?" Albus shook his head.  
  
"I know what you mean. McNair and Crabbe seem to close." Voldemort set down a card. ~*~*~*~*~ 1 HOUR LATER ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SNAP!" Dumbledore cried in glee. Voldemort giggled as the deck of cards exploded.  
  
"You know what that means, Voldie."  
  
"I stay hidden this year and you cause Potter mental trauma." Voldemort muttered.  
  
"Speak clearly, Tom." Dumbledore lectured.  
  
"I stay hidden and you get to tease Potter." Voldemort annunciated. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"You got it. Keep the whisky coming, Fudge." Albus called to Fudge who was drying shot glasses. Fudge rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two have had enough, if I were y..."  
  
"Ignorasma!" Voldemort hollered and Fudge disappeared. Albus arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hey, no one tells me no more firewhisky." Albus shrugged and reached behind the counter for two more bottles.  
  
"OK, people. Karoke time!" The announcer hollered. Albus got a glint in his eye. Voldemort smiled. ~*~*~*~*~ 5 MINUTES LATER ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus and Voldemort are on stage humming. Our Lady Peace's "Are You Sad?"  
  
Albus:Your life has been so hard it's dried up  
Angels that can't keep guard and I'm trying to  
Reach your hand but i'm on fire I never meant  
To fade away ..just stop pretending  
When they say you're nothing  
  
Voldemort:Are you sad  
Are you holding yourself  
Are you locked in your room  
You shouldn't be  
Are you sad  
Are you holding yourself  
Are you locked in your room  
You shouldn't be  
  
Albus:I'm drowning inside your head help me  
To answer help understand why it's  
Been so long since we talked like  
Friends, oh please, forgive  
Me, i'm just a man  
Who's made  
Mistakes  
Just stop pretending  
When they say you're nothing  
  
Voldemort:Are you sad  
Are you holding yourself  
Are you locked in your room  
You shouldn't be  
Are you sad  
Are you holding yourself  
Are you locked in your room  
You shouldn't be  
  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh  
  
Are you sad  
Are you holding yourself  
Are you locked in your room  
You shouldn't be  
Are you sad  
Are you holding yourself  
Are you locked in your room  
You shouldn't be  
  
Oh oh ohhh  
You shouldn't be  
  
Everyone stands up and starts clapping as Voldemort and Albus pass out on the stage. You see Neville sitting in the back with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Draco.  
  
"I told you. Didn't I tell you?" Neville points at Harry.  
  
"Yes, Neville, you told us." Hermione answered.  
  
"Who would have guessed that Dumbledore was best friends with Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would." Neville said excitedly.  
  
"We know." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I think you're smart." Luna smiled at Neville. Neville shivered and scooted over towards Hermione.  
  
"Why is she here?" He asked her. Hermione shrugged before hitting Ron's arm. Ron stopped kissing Draco.  
  
"Ron, we're in a public place. Please no PDA. Especially with him." Hermione mumbled the last bit.  
  
Fudge came onto the stage and waved his wand making Voldemort and Dumbledore disappear.  
  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's stupid, but it was done quickly and I thought it was funni. Thank my friend for daring me to write this. Cute? Review, please. 


End file.
